A Lust For Blood
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Vampires don't exist... Or do they? Pairings: ShadAmy, Knuxouge, Silvaze and Crails.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just love vampires, don't ask me why. :P So I got inspired to write my very own ShadAmy vampire fic from all of the vampire books that I've read and am still reading. Hope you all enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Amy! You'll be late for school!" Grace Rose, a white hedgehog yelled, yanking the blanket off of her daughter. The pink hedgehog groaned, shutting her eyes in an effort to stop the sun from blinding her. "You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day, do you?"

"I'm up!" Amy sat up quickly, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. She rolled out of the bed, watched her mother shake her head and smile, and then rushed for the bathroom.

"Hurry up; it's already 8:00am!" Grace called out, before she walked out of the door.

The rose-coloured hedgehog let the water cascade down her body, before she replied, "I will!" She stood under the falling water for another 20 minutes, before stepping out and wrapping a crimson towel around her. Amy walked out of the bathroom and to her wardrobe. She took out a long-sleeved green shirt with blue jeans that was a little ripped at the knees. She got dressed, dried and brushed her hair hurriedly, and then tied it in a messy high pony-tail.

"Amy! Are you finished?" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming down right now!" The pink female shouted back in reply, rummaged through her wardrobe and took out any bag that came into her hand. She ended up with a simple black bag, shrugged, put the equipment that she needed inside and ran down the stairs. She tossed her bag on the table and took a seat on a chair.

"What would you like to eat, dear? I've prepared everything." Grace wiped her hands on the light pink apron she was wearing, and poured orange juice inside a cup. She put it down in front of her daughter along with a bowl of cornflakes that seemed to be swimming in the milk. Amy glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, and stood up from her seat.

"It's already 8:30am, looks like I don't have time to eat." She grabbed an apple from the table, grabbed her bag, and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But Amy, you'll get Hungry!" Her mother said, brushing the bangs away from Amy's face.

"I'm sorry, mum. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up, like you said I wouldn't want to make a bad impression!" The pink hedgehog smiled, and then asked, "Has dad gone to work already?" When her mother nodded, she gave her another kiss on the cheek, and with one last wave, she was out of the kitchen.

* * *

Amy took a deep breath as she entered her new school. She hoped that everything would go well, and that she wouldn't embarrass herself. She walked past some students and sensed them looking at her. As she was about to turn around the corner, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, the pink hedgehog saw a white female bat gazing at her from head to toe.

"Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Rouge by the way; may I ask who you are?" The girl smiled, holding out her hand. The pink hedgehog shook it, and let her lips form a small smile.

"I'm Amy Rose; it's nice to meet you." Amy saw Rouge grin widely, and then the white bat linked her arm through the pink female's arm.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. I already know that we'll be very good friends." Rouge smiled, and started walking, dragging Amy along with her. Amy couldn't help but smile. She had already made a friend. She supposed that moving to a different house and school didn't seem that bad. "There they are!" The bat pointed to a purple cat and a creamy bunny, breaking Amy out of her thoughts. When they were standing a few feet away from Rouge's friends, the white bat said, "Girls, I'd like you to meet Amy. She's the new girl here."

"Hello, I'm Blaze, it's very nice to meet you Amy." The lavender cat smiled, seeming really kind and polite.

Amy nodded in reply. "I'm very pleased to meet you." The pink hedgehog turned to the cream-coloured bunny and smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well." The small rabbit turned her face and blushed, her face resembling a tomato.

"Sorry. I'm Cream, welcome to Emerald High." Amy saw the bunny turn around again, and because Amy was a very curious hedgehog, she also trailed her eyes in the same way. She saw a yellow fox sitting down on a bench and reading a book.

"Don't think that Cream is bad-mannered, she is usually very sweet." Rouge spoke up, grabbing Amy and Cream's attention. "But of course she can't help but become impolite when she catches sight of her crush!"

"Hey!" Cream pouted. "He is _not _my crush!"

"He is!" Rouge grinned.

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"NOT!"

Blaze rolled her blue eyes. "Ok, cut it out you two. Don't bore Amy with your childish behaviour." Amy giggled a little when both Rouge and Cream ignored the violet cat and started arguing again. She felt the back of her neck tickle slightly, sensing someone looking at her. Turning around, she saw a black and red-streaked hedgehog staring at her. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and quickly glanced down at her feet. Knowing that his eyes were still fixed on her, she looked up and saw him say something to his friends, making them look in her way. The blue hedgehog and red echidna also stared at her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Amy? Where have you spaced off to?" Rouge asked, forgetting about teasing Cream, the creamy rabbit shooting Amy a grateful look. The pink hedgehog looked really confused. Rouge trailed her azure eyes to where Amy was looking at before. "Don't tell me you feel attracted to them!" She exclaimed, making Amy jump slightly, and turn around fully.

"W-what?" She stuttered, tucking one piece of her hair behind her ear. She wondered what was wrong about feeling interested in them… Although she was _not _attracted to them in any way. Well, the ebony hedgehog with the red eyes didn't seem so bad…

"Honey, they _don't _date anyone, well the blue hedgehog does, but the other two don't." The white bat frowned, crossing her arms and huffing loudly. Amy raised one eyebrow.

"You might wonder why Rouge is angry about that." Blaze said, noticing Amy's questioning gaze. "It's because she has a huge crush on Knuckles, the red echidna that you can see." The pink hedgehog turned around, saw him looking at them with his violet eyes, and swiftly spun back around.

"Yeah, she's mad because Knuckles rejected her." Cream added, grinning. They watched Rouge's jaw drop open, and place her hands on her thin waist.

"Ok, I'll admit that I like him, but if he doesn't want me, then I'm not gonna waste my time on him. There are plenty of other guys out there."

"Alright, whatever, the bell is going to ring soon, so we need to make our way to our first lesson." Just as Blaze finished that sentence, the bell rang. "Speak of the devil…" She murmured under her breath, before turning to Amy and smiling kindly. "Do you have your timetable?"

"Yeah…" Amy rummaged through her bag and took out the timetable. "The school called me yesterday to give me the things that I needed for my first day." Blaze took the timetable and let her eyes scan the page.

"You're in my class for this period. Bye guys, we'll see you in break." The purple cat waved at her friends, looped her arm through Amy's, and walked off. Rouge and Cream waved back and headed off to their classes.

* * *

"Where the hell is the stupid teacher?" Blaze grumbled, tapping her pencil impatiently on the table. Amy was sitting down next to her, staring at the pencil. "It's not that I like History, but I don't want to come to school to have my time wasted."

"I know what you mean." Amy agreed, seeing a silver hedgehog walk up to their desk.

"Hey Blaze," He greeted the lavender cat, both watching her roll her eyes, but the pink hedgehog didn't miss the small sparkle in her eyes. The silver hedgehog then turned his attention to Amy. "You must be the new student. I'm Silver, Silver The Hedgehog, and you must be…?"

"Amy, Amy Rose. It's very nice meeting you." The rose-coloured female replied politely and smiled. His name seemed so obvious now, the colour of his skin. She couldn't help but find that a little cute. "Who named you?" She asked before she could stop herself. Silver grinned widely.

"My mum, gave me a very beautiful name, huh?" He smiled again, seeing Amy nod her head. Blaze stopped drumming on the table, and glared a little.

"What are you doing here, Silver? If Mr Edwards catches you standing around and talking with us, you'll get us in trouble as well." She said, glaring when Silver just laughed and grinned.

"That's why I'm here." He leaned against the table and caught a paper airplane that flew in his direction from a random student.

One of Amy's eyebrows rose. "You're here to get us in trouble?"

"No! You don't get it guys. Blaze I know you're smart, and from the looks of it Amy seems really smart too, but I'm surprised that you don't know what I'm trying to say." Silver threw the airplane, not really caring about where it landed.

"Will you please stop babbling? You've given me a headache." Blaze scowled, taking out a paper and scribbling random stuff on it.

"The History teacher isn't in today, so you both know what that means, right?" Silver asked, earning blank stares from the new friends. "We're gonna have a supply teacher instead!"

"Yippee," Blaze muttered sarcastically, and then turned to Amy and smiled. "So, Amy, what do you think of Emerald High so far?"

"I think that it's-ˮ Amy began, but got cut-off by Silver.

"Boring?"

"No, it's-ˮ Again, she got cut-off by the silver hedgehog.

"Dirty? Don't worry; I also think that the walls need to be painted."

"Oh for God's sake, let the girl speak!" Blaze yelled, the Silver hedgehog shrugging his shoulders. "So, what do you think?"

Amy smiled at the cat. "I think that the people here are very kind, well the students I've met so far are considerate, I don't know about the other people." The violet cat opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, Silver spoke up.

"What I think is that people here are very dumb, not you two of course, and they don't wash much, making them stink like rotten eggs!"

"Oh God, here he goes again!" Blaze groaned, watching Silver grin and Amy look really confused.

* * *

"Silver is really annoying, isn't he?" Blaze asked, as she and Amy made their way out of the class to meet up with Rouge. Cream was only in grade eight so they couldn't meet her now, they could only see her in break and lunchtime.

"I think that he's actually kind of cute, in a friendly kind of way." Amy replied, fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

The lavender cat rolled her eyes, and murmured, "Yeah, right!"

"Blaze, Amy!" The white bat greeted cheerfully, hugging both of them. She pulled back and smiled at the pink hedgehog. "How was your first period like? Do you like it here?"

"I love it here, you guys are really nice friends and I'm glad that I met you." The corners of Amy's mouth turned up in a smile, causing Blaze and Rouge to also smile.

"Let me see if you're in my class for the second period," The bat took Amy's timetable, and trailed her eyes on the page. "Yep, you're in my class for the second period, Blaze, let me see your timetable." The purple cat took out her timetable and handed it to Rouge. "Blaze and Amy, both of you are in my class for the third period. None of you are in my class for the fourth period. Amy, you're in my class for the last two periods, and Blaze you're in my class for the last period, so all of us are together in period three and six."

Blaze nodded and took her timetable. "Bye guys. I don't care if you two get in trouble for being late, but I know one thing, _I _don't want to get in trouble." With a small wave, she rushed off.

"Let's go, Amy. I don't care about getting a detention, but I know that you wouldn't want to get in trouble." Rouge said, linked her arm through Amy's, and showed the way to their next class.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review please! **

**Until next time,**

**-Amy **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people, here's the next chapter of, "A Lust For Blood"! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys don't know how happy you make me with your wonderful reviews. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rouge, Cream and Blaze walked with Amy around the school, showing her every tiny spot. When they finished showing her around, all of them made their way to the cafeteria. Cream ran to a table that had four chairs, and waved to them to come over. All of them took a seat, Rouge being the first one to speak up, "What would you like girls?" She asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"I'd like a cup of coffee; I need to relax a little." Blaze fanned herself with her hand, nodding at Amy. "What would you like?"

"I didn't get to eat anything in the morning, so… A chocolate bar and coffee would be nice." The pink hedgehog set her bag down on the table, and smiled.

"I also want a cup of coffee…" Rouge trailed off, leaning back.

Cream opened her mouth to speak. "I want-ˮ

"You can get anything you want when you go to get our things." Rouge cut in, causing the rabbit to pout and cross her arms across her chest.

"Why do I always have to go and get the stuff?" She asked.

"Because you are the youngest," Rouge replied, checking out her fingernails.

"That's not fair! It should be the oldest who goes to get the snacks and drinks! If you want me to do it, all of you will have to give me an extra £1!" Cream grinned, seeming satisfied with herself with coming up with a thing like that.

"Ok, whatever. Just go and get our stuff, the bell might ring soon." The white bat waved her hand, watching Cream skip away from them. Amy felt like she was being watched, so she trailed her emerald orbs across the cafeteria. The black and red-striped hedgehog and the red echidna, the ones who were watching them earlier, where seated on a table and staring at the table Amy and her new friends were sitting in. The pink hedgehog turned her face around and decided to simply ignore them. They probably had never seen a pink hedgehog before.

"Here they are!" Cream grinned, placing everyone's drinks in front of them. She then smiled at Amy, and threw her a chocolate bar, the pink hedgehog getting lucky and catching it. She took big bites off of her own one, took a seat, and held out her hand to them. "Give me my money now!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and placed the money in the bunny's palm, with an extra £1. "I'm getting my drink next time, there's no way I'm gonna waste my money on such ridiculous things!" Cream grinned, and then held her open palm to Amy. The pink hedgehog gave the money without making any comments, and when it was Rouge's turn to give the money, she threw it, Cream not being able to catch it. The rabbit glared and dove under the table. Rouge laughed, holding her stomach.

"I hope that you don't find it!" She half-yelled, a huge grin planted on her lips. Amy still felt them watching her, and that made her uncomfortable.

"Found it!" Cream exclaimed, and sat back down on her seat, glaring at Rouge. "I'll get back at you for doing that!" The bat snorted, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rouge," Amy spoke up, looking at the white bat. Rouge turned her attention to Amy and nodded. "Can you tell me who they are? I mean, tell me what their names are?"

"Who are you talking about, Hun?" The bat asked, looking around the cafeteria. Blaze and Cream also focused their concentration on Amy as well.

"That black hedgehog with red-streaks, and that red echidna." The rose-coloured hedgehog didn't look at them, not wanting them to know that they were talking about them.

"Do you have a crush on one of them? Or is it both of them that you find attractive?" Cream grinned slyly, drinking her water.

Amy sighed, and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No, it's not that. Every time I see them, they seem to be looking at us."

"They aren't looking at us now." Blaze said, looking behind Amy. The pink female turned around. They were looking away, their lips barely moving as they spoke.

"They were looking in our direction before, but I think that they know that we're talking about them, so that's why they're looking away." Amy turned back around, looking at Rouge.

"They've never looked at us before; I think that the reason why they're looking at us now is because of you." The bat said, seeing the confusion in Amy's eyes. "I think that Shadow, the black and red hedgehog, is interested in you." The rosy female opened her mouth to speak, but Rouge didn't give her a chance. "I don't think that Knuckles, the echidna, likes you. The reason why he looks at you is because Shadow tells him to."

"Stop being jealous, Rouge!" Cream giggled, watching the bat glare at her.

"I am not being jealous!" Rouge yelled, and then sighed in defeat. "Ok, maybe I am jealous, and the reason for that is because I still like Knuckles, and… I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN HE LOOKS AT OTHER GIRLS, even if they are my friends." She looked at Amy apologetically. "I would love it if Shadow and you get together, you know, I'd be very happy for you, but I can't stand Knuckles dating you-ˮ

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, listen to me first, ok?" Amy exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "They aren't looking at us in a, err, "I like you" sort of way. They're just making me kind of uncomfortable, that's all." When she finished saying that, the bell rang.

Rouge stood up from her seat and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." She linked her arms through Blaze's and Amy's arms and they started walking off, once they had said their goodbyes to Cream.

* * *

"I don't like physical education." The pink hedgehog muttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Why?" Blaze asked, seeming confused. "I love P.E."

"Let's just say that I'm not very good at sports." Amy replied, causing the white bat to roll her eyes.

"Don't you worry your pretty head Amy, we'll help you become better, and then you'll love P.E like us." Rouge reassured the rosy hedgehog, guiding them to the physical education building.

"I'm not so sure about that." Amy sighed, wishing that she could skip this lesson, although she really wasn't the type to bunk a lesson.

"You need to cheer up, Amy. Now, have you brought your P.E kit?" The bat questioned, stopping in front of the girls' changing rooms. The rose-coloured female opened her mouth to speak, but Rouge started talking again. "We're here, let's get changed." They entered the room, all eyes turning to them.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" Someone asked, Amy nodding her head and walking with her new friends. She was glad that she had them.

"We've only got 5 minutes to change so be as quick as you can." Rouge said, and took out her short-sleeved pink top and black shorts. Blaze also took out her kit, a long, short-sleeved white top that reached to her thighs and black leggings.

"Um, Rouge? I woke up late this morning, and because I did everything in a rush, I completely forgot that I had P.E today." Amy said, mentally slapping herself for forgetting her kit.

"So, are you saying that you forgot your P.E kit? Girl, now you're gonna have to do physical education in your bra and panties!" The bat exclaimed, shaking her head. She put on such a good act that Amy almost believed her. Not really though. Blaze burst out laughing, causing Rouge to grin. "I was only kidding! You're lucky 'cause I've got extra clothes with me. I always bring a spare kit."

Amy rolled her emerald orbs, but couldn't help the small grin that spread across her lips. "Thank you Rouge, really."

"No prob, now start getting changed!" With that, the bat threw Amy a short-sleeved red top with white shorts.

"I'm not really comfortable with shorts, haven't you got anything else?" The pink hedgehog asked, the bat turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry, that's all I've got. Why aren't you comfortable with the shorts? Did you forget to shave your legs?" She asked, causing Amy to glare slightly, but smile a little.

"Stop joking, Rouge. I'll wear it, it's better than getting in trouble." Amy said, and started changing.

"I've got some white knee-length socks; you could wear them if you want to." Blaze spoke up, seeing the pink hedgehog sigh in relief.

"Thank you Blaze, that'll be a lot more comfortable." Amy smiled; starting to change in the clothes her friends had given her.

"Don't you actually mean that it'll hide the unshaved parts of your legs?" Rouge joked again, laughing along with Blaze and Amy, though the pink hedgehog rolled her eyes as well.

"We're ready, aren't we?" Blaze asked after a minute, both Rouge and Amy nodding their heads. "Let's go then." The trio walked out of the changing rooms, making their way to where the rest of the class waited.

"Do you see how the boys change so quickly?" Rouge asked the pink female, causing her to look at where the bat pointed. The boys, indeed, were changed, waiting patiently for the girls to finish. "The guys don't really care about how they look, unlike us girls; we have to look perfect, don't we?" The albino bat laughed, running a hand from her head to her toes.

"That doesn't go for every girl though." Blaze said, rolling her blue eyes at Rouge. Amy nodded, smiling at both of them.

"Will you girls please hurry up?!" Their physical education teacher, Mr Lee yelled, his hand resting on his hip. "Where are the others?"

Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "Still changing, I guess."

"Oh, here they come." Blaze said, the teacher glaring at all of them.

"It took you all six minutes to change! Six damn minutes! Next time, there will be a detention after school for those girls who take longer than five minutes to change!" Mr Lee warned, and then blew his whistle. "All of you line up; we will start our lesson by jogging."

Amy followed Rouge and Blaze as they lined up behind the other students. The pink hedgehog glanced around, looking at all of her classmates. She saw that same black and red-streaked hedgehog with that red echidna from earlier. Deciding to simply ignore them, she turned around only to see that same blue hedgehog jog over to them. _Oh God, please let this lesson finish quickly! _

* * *

Mr Lee blew his whistle. "That's it for today, start making your way to the changing rooms." With that said, he walked off, holding his folder by his side.

Rouge, Blaze and Amy took off their bibs, the pink hedgehog letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank God the lesson's over." She was dreading P.E, and couldn't help but feel really glad that it was over. Not to mention that the trio were staring at her through the whole lesson. Well, the ebony hedgehog had stopped staring; both the other two still looked in her direction, pretending to look somewhere else when she noticed, especially the blue male.

"I didn't know that you disliked P.E that much." Blaze observed, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, well now you do." Amy smiled, and when she opened her mouth to say something else, she felt herself get shoved forward. Trying to stop herself from falling, but not being able to succeed, the rose-coloured female felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. As she fell, she injured her elbow, as it scratched against the hard ground. That wasn't the bad thing though; she had managed to get the attention of every student, making her cheeks turn even redder.

"Oh my God, Amy, are you ok?" Rouge knelt down beside Amy, along with the lavender cat, who placed a hand on the pink female's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Amy stood up slowly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Your arm is bleeding!" Blaze gasped, causing the pink hedgehog to look at her arm. The other students came a few steps forward, asking Amy if she was ok. The mentioned hedgehog looked up from her bangs, and at the students. The red echidna was nowhere to be seen, while the blue hedgehog stood beside the black and crimson-striped male. The weird thing was that Shadow, that's what Rouge said his name was, was staring straight at her, his nose scrunched up, his eyes a darker shade of red. She saw the azure hedgehog say something to him, and guide him away from the small crowd.

All Amy could think was: What the heck just happened there?

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think of the story so far? Please review for me before you leave!**

**-Amy**


End file.
